Chocolate Kiss
by Chiyo Reikan
Summary: Happy Valentines' Day everyone! No summary needed, Two one-shots and chocolate related kisses involved. MelloxNear then LightxL. Nothing too explicit. Is it me, or is chocolate one of the most erotic sweets to have ever been made? Two-shot, do not alert.
1. Two Different Kisses

A/N: Happy Valentines' Day everyone! Well, my valentine is Mable (yes from Gravity Falls). And my real life valentine is my best bud (not Alex, we're just relative on same topics now). I've mentioned her name somewhere so if you can find it VIRTUAL CHOCOLATES TO YOU ALL! Yes, that was cheap but who'd rather cheap than buying a bunch of admirer's chocolates?

Well 'nuff said. I hope you all enjoy the first part of Chocolate Kiss!

* * *

~x~

_Sniff…_

"Ugh…" Near silently groaned. He could smell it.

All around.

Chocolate.

He hated chocolate because of one certain blond. And that blond just so happen to be the only one getting the most chocolates today (besides him that is). Of course this day would bring up such fattening sweets.

Valentines' Day.

Near hated this day! Why the hell would anyone waste their day admiring _chocolate_!

Chocolate!

You could just get a bar for a dollar in your everyday life. But no, that wasn't the problem _here_.

It really wasn't.

The problem was that the kids who happened to be distributing chocolates were orphans. Extraordinary orphans. And those orphans ended up in Wammy's. An extraordinary orphanage. And in Wammy's almost everything was a given.

And chocolate happens to be one of those givens. The type of one that you look up and have to force a fake smile that had never hurt to form until today.

"Thank you Linda… Happy Valentines' Day…" The auburn shrieked in glee as she went back to her gossiping bundle. Near tossed it aside with all the others.

But today Near had a feeling something bad- _non expecting _- would happen and his percentage went off the roof in the last class.

Science.

"Congratulations Near: another 100. Keep it up." Near could feel the very few used to stares but one that bore into his back was Mello's.

Mello crunched his test. _A damn 99!_

Did the universe not like him or something? Because all he could think was screw the universe as he left for his room. So what if he couldn't observe his surroundings as well! At least he bothered to observe anything! He tried to calm himself as the thought of stashes of chocolates obtained today were waiting for his rambling mouth. Matt wouldn't care; his half of the room was littered with games and cigarette boxes.

They were even.

And like so, the gamer was playing on his screen without a care for the world of who walked in. But at least he bothered to listen to Mello's ranting.

Mello got the message; Matt wasn't listening right about now so he cursed, took a case of Kisses and left the room. Because whenever he was bored and Matt wasn't an option, Near was.

Mello silently walked down the halls of the House as he felt the devious smile corrupting his face grow.

All the way to the common room.

Way's to bother Near… way's to bother Near… There were endless possibilities. Guess it's best to let things flow from when Near opens his snarky mouth.

"Hello, Near." Mello venomously hissed. He noticed the stacked dominoes that Near sat in, but didn't plan to knock it down. No way. The fun would easily slip away like that.

"Hello Mello. What brings you here?" Near coolly answered. His eyes were still down cast but he could feel Mello's presence close up on him.

Mello thought. "You _somehow_ received a higher than me. Again. I was wondering how it is you do so." Mello muttered half heartedly. He plopped down on the white child abused couch and began eating his precious candies. He loved Kisses. They were like tasty little souls begging for their lives to be spared before you chomp on them.

Near didn't bother to look up from his Lego city but he stopped moving the little people around.

"And why has Mello become so interested?"

"I'd like to become a better observer and you're the perfect test subject. Just act like I'm not even here." Mello popped a Kiss into his mouth.

"Do as you wish…" Near could smell the chocolate leave Mello's mouth. He tried to ignore it but the orphanage was already filled with it. His senses were out of order. He couldn't even get Mello's presence out of his state of mind. But what he was able to conclude was that Mello was bored and his excitement was from Near. So Near would give him excitement.

Mello looked at Near who seemed to be… _squirming._

Was his gaze finally getting to the boy? Mello inwardly cheered. But he also observed something else.

Near's nose.

He was sniffing. Violently.

So Near didn't like chocolate? It was pretty obvious from all the unopened chocolates that littered his space.

"Mello, why is it you enjoy eating chocolate?" Mello chocked on air. How could anyone formulate those words into one sentence?

"The same reason you love to twirl your freakishly white hair or play with your toys all _alone_." Mello rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and legs as he sunk back into the couch.

Near hummed, unaffected. "And what brand are you eating today?"

"Why do you care?" Mello asked. He ate another not caring that he littered the floor. He could always blame the other kids. "Why don't you look up and see for yourself?" Mello stuffed the giant Kiss shaped package in Near's face. It was supposed to play music every time you open it, but he and Matt broke it when they tried using it as a football.

_Way to go Matt…_

Near looked up as impassive as ever.

"Kisses…" Near could feel as smile tugging on his face as Mello pulled the item back and dug around for another. He easily formulated a plan that could tip Mello off.

"You said you like to learn how to become a better observer… and that I am the test subject. Am I correct?" Mello stared into Near's calculating eyes. Two could play at that game.

He smiled.

"I did. Now, what do you want to work on?"

"The scientific method. That is what you are _struggling_ with, is it?" Near chose carefully.

"I suppose." Near got up from his domino "fortress" and sat in from of Mello showing full respect.

He muttered, "I'll guess I'll begin..." and looked Mello dead in the eyes with challenge. "You're Kisses. Are they as good as a real one?"

It took Mello time to process the question. "If a Kiss is as good as a kiss?" Near nodded. Why was that smile getting so hard to hide?

"My hypothesis is that neither is as satisfying." Near said calmly, twirling a hair.

Mello's eyes narrowed. If only looks could kill. "My guess is the complete opposite, _Near_. My _prediction_ is that both are quite satisfying."

"And I think otherwise." Near bravely matched.

_Enough games Near, it's my turn._

"Well now for the testing." Mello unwrapped a Kiss and stuffed it in Near's small mouth. The other took this by surprise, but chewed and sucked on the candy none the less.

Near's eyes averted from Mello's gaze, thinking. "It-"

"We aren't done testing." Mello got down from the couch and kissed Near.

Near frowned. If Mello thought he was going to win, he was highly mistaken. Near was inexperienced with kissing and Mello being his first was kind of shocking, not really 'unwanted'. So he tried.

Mello backed off when he felt Near putting an effort. The little twit was_ smiling_!

Mello went back to kissing Near, he didn't want the other to get the satisfaction of saying neither were enjoyable so he was gentle. What made it better was that Near never kissed anyone, so his thoughts may as well be mush. Mello asked for entrance. He could smell the chocolate lingering from Near's mouth –mixing with his vanilla scented skin- and he tasted it when Near opened his mouth.

The wet tongue that invaded his mouth was kind of disturbing. Not really repulsive… How could Near say so when he felt the hotness getting to him? Mello fished around his mouth, their tongues entwining.

Near was a fast learner. A _good _learner. His moves were in sync with Mello's. Near's breath hitched and he let go.

His lips felt tingly. He loved it. Mello blushed as he looked at Near's flushed state. The kiss was amazing… but he'd rather be pushed into a volcano than admit that.

Out loud.

"Has your opinion changed?" Mello asked, collecting himself.

"No…" Near looked up, something shining in his eyes. "I guess I'll need to redo this experiment." Mello rolled his eyes, hiding his smile, as he got the smart-ass message.

"I'll be back when you're ready." Mello flashed a mischievous smile as he left.

Leaving the Kisses behind as he anxiously waited for that next time.

~x~

* * *

A/N: Dawww! I loved this idea! There's another story though~ See that button down there that says review? Yeah click it. And that button to the next "chapter?" Click that too.

**Reikan Out.**

"**Everything tastes like chicken!"**

**-Chiyo Reikan; Observation of my school friend's saying everything tastes like chicken.**

**Really guys T.T**


	2. Melted Love

A/N: The second story for Chocolate Kiss. This part is of Light and L. I had the scene of Light "watching" L (did you see how dark his eyes were in the anime!) in my mind so I guess Light is Kira. I hope you all enjoy! Happy Valentines' Day everyone~

* * *

~x~

Kira wasn't dead and the Kira Investigation Team wasn't either.

Some people would think that while a killer (or "God") was on the loose the police would be on it every second of their lives, probably smelly and bags taking over their faces.

Well they're dead wrong.

Kind of…

L and Light were the only ones in the HQ while everyone was on break. You all might as well consider your self's lucky.

Because L was killing the brunette.

All he did so far was eat sweets, let out breaths of frustration, shuffle papers around, eat chocolate cake, drink unhealthy dosed tea, eat chocolate, mutter to himself,

And eat chocolate!

Light groaned.

What did he do to deserve this?

He was being twice more obnoxious than usual today. On _Valentine's Day_… That was it, Valentines.

Work didn't seem like a reasonable priority right about now, so why not get the man to shut up.

"L, you have chocolate all over your face. And you're getting annoying. Could you pay attention to the investigation and stop eating?" Light stated, rolling his eyes. He placed an elbow on the table and placed a cheek on his fist.

"So it seems…" L mumbled as he ignored the other comments. "It's just around my mouth, Light. No need to exaggerate." Light shook his head and now tried to search for anything useful in their files. L's tongue darted out of his mouth, licking the cream off of his lips and lower cheeks. Light, looking from the corner of his eyes, blushed.

L's tongue sure was skilled. But how could you expect less from the same person who could tie a cherry in his mouth? Light didn't bother shaking the thought away. He felt like L was looking, even though he wasn't; getting fulfillment as Light writhe at his incoherent erupting thoughts.

You could never tell half of the time because of his ridiculously wild hair.

Finishing the cake, slowly and savoring like, L reverted to eating chocolate mousse cake with a gleeful smile. Light sighed. L could eat freezing chocolate ice cream then molten hot chocolate and not see a difference besides them both being delicious. The man was surrounded by fondue, mixed ice cream and other chocolate pasted pastries!

But L seemed content enough. Light was going to try his plan.

_Now or never… _Light thought. "L there's still some getting on your face. Really… you're like a little kid…" Light sighed for about the 50th time in an hour as he reached over to clean the sticky chocolate off of the detectives' face. L trailed Light's hands, taking in every movement.

Calculating.

Light paused and stared at L as he licked the sweet off his finger. Shocked, L blushed and turned around. His mask had just cracked.

"I advise Light to use a tissue instead."

"Like you are?" Light replied.

"That isn't an excuse to eat off of me." L reached for the small bowl full of melted chocolate and poked at it with a fresh strawberry.

"But I'm hungry and those sweets are the closest thing to food around here." _And high blood pressure._ Light grimaced some.

"That's an unnecessary justification, Light. Take a break like the others. Or go collect the chocolates your admirers-_schoolmates_- would be dying to give you." L said a bit harshly. The strawberry was squished, leaking into the chocolate but L ate it absent mindedly.

"Hmm… that would seem like a waste of time. I would like to get chocolate from someone else anyway." Before L could retort Light has stuffed his mouth with the cooling fondue and kissed him.

L was stunned at first, but relaxed to Light's surprise.

Light felt giddy on two levels. One from L's acceptance and the other that he may as well be calculating Light's percentage as Kira. His tongue swirled with L's fluently. Some chocolate dribbled down their chins as it mixed with their hot saliva. Light let go and placed some more chocolate on L's lips and dived back into suck on the older man's lips. It seemed to be having a great influence on them.

L let out a moan that Light took as encouragement as he deepened the kiss.

The chocolate was long forgotten by now.

L had his arms around Lights neck as the others were on his waist. Each few seconds they let go for oxygen felt like an eternity.

They finally broke off, a trail of brown saliva disappearing as they split. Light placed his forehead on L's as he stared deeply into the detectives hazy eyes.

"Happy Valentines' Day…" Light breathed. L smiled and gave a peck on Light's lips, his lips pink and puffed from Light's passionate sucking.

"So you saw threw me…" Light smiled.

"It wasn't a really good charade." Light admitted.

"Then I'll put up a better one." L seductively licked the rest of the mess Light left behind, properly cleaned his face and moved his chair back and began working. He ignored Light, showing no emotion, the rest of the time. When the others came back Light left fuming as he mumbled something about 'heading for those chocolates.'

L let out a small chuckle. "Happy Valentine's Day, Light."

~x~

* * *

A/N: Huh… I guess I don't really like the ending, but eh! I'm proud of my work and I hope you all see the awesomeness that is Chiyo Reikan's stories! Thank you all who read!

_~ Hmmm… what was L thinking through this? Was L's thought really considered in this or was it just the kissed he was mentally blocked out from? How did Light see threw L? Ha ha ha! You'll have to use your imagination! (Because mine is screwed up)~_

Next Holiday: Easter… *fried brain*

Btw: I've noticed that people fav the story but I would like a review of which story you liked or if you loved both of them. It confuses me ^^;

**Reikan Out.**

"**Oh my gosh…"**

**-The words of my buddy Valentine after I gave her my gift.**

**She was totally surprised and was like, "now I feel bad because I didn't get you anything." So she offered some chips she brought today xD. Lol I love her~ BEST FRIENDS FOREVER BRIE! LOVE YOU *wide grin***


End file.
